


More of Me

by tardisesandtitans



Series: Levi and Hange's Desires [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Kinky clones, Plot What Plot, Sex, Sexual fantasises, Threesomes, kinkiness, smutttt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisesandtitans/pseuds/tardisesandtitans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Levi and Hange fantasise about.<br/>They're both possessive, but has a threesome crossed their minds?<br/>Sort of a threesome anyway...<br/>ENJOY<br/>Tumblr blogger bara-no-toge drew a picture that inspired this. It was where Hange was...ahem, in the middle of the two Levi's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hange's fantasy. Hange P.O.V

"  
I just got out of my shower- my only garment being a towel- when I heard his knock. A sly smile stretched across my mouth. 

"Come in, my dear."  
Almost immediately, my door flew open and Levi looked like he was breathless. He walked up to me straight away and passionately kissed me. I was more than happy with my response as I kissed him.  
"I need you, Four Eyes."  
Levi pulled away just look enough to look at me and I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning into him.  
"I really need you too." 

However, my short Captain looked a little anxious.  
"Are you okay?" I rubbed his shoulders lovingly and pulled him into a comforting hug, resting my head on his shoulder.  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Remember when I said that I was a possessive man and the thought of a threesome would never cross my mind?"  
Still resting my head on his shoulders, my narrowed eyes swivelled to him.  
"Yeah, but I said I didn't want to share you either. I'm just as much as a stubborn bastard as you are, sweetie."  
Then Levi chuckled, and just hearing him do as something as simple as that sent shivers down my spine.  
"You're not going to."  
"Why would I touch myself when there's you, Hange?" 

The voice was Levi's, but it came from the doorway. Standing there was my own boyfriend, acting as if it was normal to see your boyfriend twice in the same place. My mouth fell open slightly, and I looked from one to the other in amazement. How was this achieved? Had time travel or cloning become possible while I wasn't looking?  
"Count yourself lucky, Four Eyes." The other Levi said as he walked up to me and the original Levi and kissed me, then resting his hand lovingly on my cheek.  
"Technically, I'm not sharing you with anyone but physically I am." 

Heat was rising to my cheeks as the original Levi supported my unmoving body. Maybe one would think I was turned on by science, and that wasn't true, but I did have science to thank for my arousal: I was wetter than I could have imagined. I let out a little gasp as the original Levi planted a sensual kiss on my neck.  
"We are." The original Levi corrected his other self. Never in a million years did I think I'd ever say that! Science, I LOVE you!  
"You did say you wanted there to be more of me to explore, right?" The other Levi said before kissing my shoulder, his hand sliding up my leg slowly.

I did nothing to stifle my moan as the Levi kissing my neck also put his hand on my bare breasts and slid it down my body, letting my towel fall to the ground.  
Adrenaline and lust fueled me as life returned to my body, and I kissed the original Levi hungrily as the other Levi slid his mouth down my shoulder blades- I sighed contently while breaking apart from the kiss as his lips touched my back. I shoved my hands up his shirt, now damp because of me which I was glad for because I could see his muscles, and hastily unbuttoned him. He then broke away from me as I gave a sharp cry of pleasure due to feeling the other Levi's tongue on the inside of my thighs. 

This was one of the many reasons why I loved every minute of this. I craved his attention during sex, and I knew he couldn't give it me 24/7, he could now. I was more than ready to be spoiled. 

I parted my legs a bit more, giving my eager lover easier access to me. I nearly went crazy when his hands felt up and down my legs- I'm so glad I shaved them, and it's really hot when he takes his time with me but is a little more desperate than he'd like to admit. I breathed through my teeth as I felt his warm breath on my vagina, his mouth so close to me but not as close as I would like. 

"...Don't tease me..." I huskily hissed and as if right on cue, I felt his tongue lathering me.  
My shaky cry was stifled by the mouth of my original Levi; we were kissing again and he was shirtless. I threw my arms around his neck needily, and pulled away and threw my head back slightly, crying out their names, as the lower Levi coated my clitoris. I noticed there was some saliva connecting our mouths, and we made out shortly and wildy before he kissed my neck. He grabbed my breasts enthusiastically as my cunt was overwhelmed with pleasure, and with a lustful scream, I came into his mouth.  
"Damn it, you're really loud.." The Levi who was fondling my breasts murmured against my neck.  
"You say that...like it’s a bad thing baby. You love it when I scream." I replied breathlessly, and winking lustfully at the other Levi. 

"Tch, I'm surprised Irvin and the others aren't back yet. We'd be caught even if I shut the door."  
"But you aren't. I don't think you want to...besides, I guess we have a lot of work to do if you guys wanna make me hoarse!" I said as I stood back a little, turning around and kneeling down to crawl up to him seductively. He seemed very intrigued and very hard. Guess I should sort that out. Its been a while since I've gone down on him.  
My fingers flew to his belt, carelessly taking it half off before I unzipped his pants to see him. Yeah, I really missed that. I kissed the tip sloppily before he could scold me for not undoing his belt properly, and I heard the hottest, struggling-to-be-quiet groan that invaded my dreams constantly. I just finished making a teasing show of circling my tongue lazily but longingly around him and giving him a slow handjob while sinking my head on his tip when I moaned again: I had two of Levi's fingers inside of me, knuckle deep without me feeling it before, picking up a demanding to be felt pace. I couldn't stop moaning as my mouth slid up and down his throbbing dick, earning powerfully sexy moans, and I picked up speed gradually and even twisted my head side to side a little bit, tugging him into my mouth.  
His fingers slammed into me mercilessly now that I was getting wilder. I whined onto him as he slammed into the spot over and over again that made me want to come as I got thankfully all of him in my mouth. His hand shakily rested in my hair, tangling his fingers as I licked and sucked every part of him faster and faster.  
I was determined not to orgasm before he did, and I won. He gave a guttural whimper of my name as he exploded in my mouth. 

"Fuck, that’s good!" I whined shakily into his thigh, and I was probably talking about how both ends of my body were being satisfied.  
"Damn, if I knew you were this horny, I'd have come here sooner." Levi panted as I looked up at him, sweating and blushing from how warm I felt.  
"If you did, maybe she wouldn't be so insatiable." Levi commented casually as he rammed his fingers (now three of them) knuckles deep into me.  
Before I bit my lower lip to keep in a whine, I turned around and laughed and rolled my eyes.  
Then I cried out as I felt him massage my clit. I came in a powerful gush. 

The other Levi looked at me from kissing my chest.  
"Surprised my ears aren't bleeding."  
I looked up at him, barely catching my breath.

"Ass...hole..."  
He rolled his eyes while smirking arrogantly and suddenly I was lifted up by the both of them.  
"What the fuck are you doing!?!" I barely hissed.  
"What does it look like?" They asked at the same time and then I felt my back meet my bed.  
They both got on the bed with me, and one of them began kissing me lovingly as the other rubbed me to check if I was still soaking. I gave a stifled moan as his fingers brushed my clitoris. His fingers were replaced with the head of his dick. I sighed into the kiss happily as I heard the Levi penetrating me sigh in pleasure.  
"Ohhh, damn it..." 

Then I got an idea as the Levi kissing him fondled my breasts l. I was delighted when he began to mount me, straddling my chest so that I could lift my head up and take him into my mouth.  
"Ah, fuck!!!" he hissed through clenched teeth as I moved my mouth backwards and forwards, still moaning in pleasure. He gently rocked his hips backwards and forwards, and I held onto them, enjoying his ass moving just below my breasts. His breathing grew ragged as my tongue circled him twice, and he began palming my breasts. My hips were being held by the other Levi; he was ball deep inside me and setting a steady rhythm. Both of them were sighing and grunting as my head movements got faster.  
My cries of pleasure got louder as I was fucked hard. The Levi I was giving pleasure to came with an animalistic grunt, and I tasted him for the second time. He pulled out, exhaling with his eyes closed and he must of had an idea because he got off of me. The weight shifted, and I felt my clitoris once again being stimulated by him as I whined in pleasure, trying to get control of my body as I was slammed into again, making me gasp everytime he did it. As I came, I screamed. I then felt his mouth collect all of my orgasm, leaving me sighing in pleasure and panting.  
'Tired out, babe?" Levi had just closed the door, and was looking at me lustfully.  
"Fuck no. I still want both of you." I breathed as I regained my breath.  
Both of them smirked and one of them kissed me while the other slid his hands up my legs and grabbed my ass. I moved my hips upwards so he could access my backside easier, and he kept feeling me. 

The Levi kissing me pulled away to let me catch my breath. Then both of them pulled away and sat either side of on the bed, kissing my neck. I moaned happily, and in a flash I was sitting in middle of them, on a chair, straddling one of them. How we got there was irrelevant because I think I was catching onto what they were planning. Both my back and chest were being caressed and kissed, and I sighed in ecstasy.  
I then realized that behind me, Levi's shirt was unbuttoned only at the top. I devilishly smirked and turned around, ripping it open. I burst out laughing as he complained it was his only clean shirt.  
"Shortie, don't whine. Even though I probably won't be able to see you, at least I won't have to feel that stupid shirt. It was so mean of you not to take it off, I just hurried things along." I playfully said. "You both look much better with your clothes off." I added suggestively, making a chuckle come out from the both of them, and wrapping my arms around the neck of the Levi I was straddling. He rolled his eyes and pulled me closer so we could make out and feel how much we still wanted each other.  
I felt Levi inside of me, and moaned loudly, grinding myself onto the Levi I straddled.  
By I felt Levi inside of me, I mean both of them.  
I was more than surprised the anal I was suddenly receiving didn't hurt, and now I know he Levi feels when I fuck him with my strap on. It feels so good.  
"F-fuck!" I whined in a high pitched voice as I felt him fill me all the way and then go back out. The Levi in front of me sighed longingly as I kissed his neck, lifting my hips so he could wrap his hands around my lower thighs. I moaned and cried at as I rode him, very satisfied by Levi's cock pushing into me and pulling out. 

 

I really loved this position, and how I found myself riding one Levi and then being pounded by another. It was so hot. 

"Ohhh, LE-vi!" I yelled without thinking about my volume, even though both of my boy's breathing patterns were very ragged.  
"Fuck...Shit..." The Levi I was riding groaned.  
"Keep it down...fuck....shitty glasses..." The other tried to scold me but I could tell he was going to orgasm soon.  
"Oh, God, right...th- AH!" I cried in pleasure while they got faster.  
"O-oh... Hange...I-" the Levi ramming into me from being groaned, and we came at the same time, mutually whining/groaning.  
"M-mm, f-fuuuuck..." He shot his load deep within me, and I was so glad that he kept on fucking me. I was so satisfied. I felt so full of him!  
"T-this is s-so dirty...Ah!" The Levi in front of me groaned, Growling my name as he came not long after. I was so overstimulated that I came again, wildly yelling. Our brutal fucking slowed down and the thrusting became less organized, more messy as we struggled to catch our breathes.  
"...Ohhh..." I sighed contently, feeling the torsos of both of them on my skin; all three of us soaked in sweat. I was exhausted, but this was so worth it. I kissed both of them languidly: one at a time, and they responded accordingly.

It was just an amazing dream, but still so worth it.


	2. Levi's fantasy in Levi's P.O.V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....not saying sorry. I really enjoy writing smut and this was the scene I've had the most fun writing! :)  
>  Hope you enjoy this as much as I had (FINALLY) writing it!

I slowly began to wake up. My hair was such a mess, and I was naked. Last night with Hange was amazing. We haven't had a chance to make love like that for ages. Really, I need to stop thinking about it.  
It's actually a shame she's gone back to her room to sleep for once. I love it when she wakes up in my arms and we cuddle.  
A gentle, lazy yawn met my ears. The noise made me sit up and look under the covers. Hange was now stretching her limbs, slightly sore from last night. My face probably betrayed how cute I thought she was.  
"Morning, baby." she yawned again, reaching up to kiss me. I rolled my eyes and smiled, letting our lips meet.  
"Four Eyes." I drowsily muttered as I wrapped my arms around her just as lazily, kissing her cheek. She was still naked, like me.  
"What're you still doing here? I thought you were going to your own bed."  
She beamed at me, resting her hands on my shoulders.  
"How could I," she teased, and damn that tone was sexy. I could hear her breathing as she bought her face closer to mine.  
"When I have a very persuasive boyfriend." She whispered seductively, kissing the skin below my ear in a way that was borderline teasing. I moaned louder than I expected to as I felt her hand around me, starting to pump me.  
"Fuck..." I hissed, getting memories of last night and thinking how much time we had this morning.  
"Already, Hange?" Then it occured to me that her hands were on my shoulders and nowhere near my throbbing dick.

The rubbing stopped. As confused as I was, I missed those hands on me.  
"You know it, my dear." came Hange's voice. But I was looking at her. She was looking excitedly at me. Her mouth wasn't moving, she wasn't talking!  
"What the fu-"  
Then Hange- a complete 100% replica of my girlfriend- came out of the covers, giggling.... This woman has taught me I get turned on by things I never thought I could get turned on by.  
I stared in shock as the Hange in front kept grinning smugly.  
"How the hell-" I started, but then she kissed me. Too aroused to care about my confusion, I kissed back needily.  
I kissed her mouth and her neck and her shoulder lustfully. Her moans really turned me on.  
Then I felt my fully hard cock enveloped in her warm and wet mouth. I couldn't resist groaning as Hange moved her head up and down me. My dick vibrated as she moaned. I could only lay my head down on my pillow and groan at the feeling, as the other Hange was busy making out with my neck.  
"Oh, you like that?" She breathed in my ear tauntingly.  
"Yes..." I sighed, feeling the other Hange's tongue wrap around me. Such a damn show off. My mouth was devoured again by Hange and I wound my hand in her hair (disgusting, but I'll let it slide) to pull her towards me and kiss her senseless.  
Moaning into her mouth was unavoidable as I knew that I was going to explode.  
"Levi, that's so hot." My Hange whispered teasingly in my ear as I came messily, letting out a cry of pleasure.  
"You still taste really good, Shortie." Hange laughed after she swallowed.  
I managed to raise my head as my panting slowed.  
"You two are such teases." They tried not to giggle as the Hange who just finshed taking me in her mouth straddled me, and the Hange who was previously making out with me got up on her knees; I took her hint as I smirked. She got closer and I dragged my tongue lazily up her clit, and the moan I received was so rewarding. Her hands were already in my hair as I ate her out. 

"L-Levi...a-AH.." Hange sighed, and I felt my dick clamped by her vaginal walls.  
My girlfriend was riding me while I ate her out. Pretty awesome.

It felt so good that I couldn't stop moaning with them. My hand lazily gripped her ass so I got even closer while she let out satisfied, lustful moans as I sucked and licked every inch of her. I heard her gasp as my tongue lathered her clitoris, and the other Hange whine as she rode me.  
"Fuck, that fe- oh...a-AH, yeaaaah..." she hissed, surprising still audible as the Hange I was eating out wailed in ecstasy.  
Hange's thighs collided onto mine, so I went with that rhymn to eat her out. And whenever she rides me, it starts out slow and ends up wild. So I went all out, my mouth praising her dripping pussy as Hange began to scream wildly in pleasure: by Hange, I meant both of them. Its a damn wonder my eardrums didn't shatter; the sounds they made were so shrill and sexy. I could feel I was about to cum again, something that one of my panting lover's told me they were about to do in a breathless voice.  
"Levi, I-I...Ahhh, f-fuck!" she yelled, and she came all over my dick the same time I decided to stop desperately holding my orgasm back. As soon as I came, she laughed a bit as she came again out due to the overstimulation. She continued to ride me as we calmed down, and luckily my very guttural muffled groan was what got my other Hange off; my mouth was filled with her juices instantly.  
We all sighed from the effort once they got off of me; my panting gradully ceased as I wiped my mouth.  
"That was so cool." panted Hange, slumped on her knees on the floor now.  
"You're telling me." I replied, even though I didn't need to say a thing.  
"You're still a damn screamer."  
"Are you complaining?" She joked coyly, grinning at me.  
I looked at both of them. Both had identical smiles, and wild gleams in their eyes. I smirked hungrily.  
"Hell no." I got off my bed and sat in the middle of my girls, making out with one then the other, which they responded with the same enthusiasm. One of them chuckled as I kissed her neck, and then let out the most arousing gasp ever as I swirled my tongue around her nipple. The other Hange snaked her arm around my abdomen to stroke my already erect dick. She then bent over to lick me- that was sexy as hell, Hange's gorgeous mouth open and ready to taste me- and it got even hotter when she gasped as I buried two fingers in her cunt. She was unbelievably wet. She moaned- she bit her lower lip and screwed her eyes shut, then hissed "Ah, fuck"- as I moved my fingers around her soaked walls, and panted as I thrust them in and out of her slowly. Her thighs were sweating as I made out with the other Hange just as longingly.  
"...mmm...yes...yes...ohhh" she hissed as my hand got faster, suddenly shoving another finger inside her so easily that my breath hitched as I kissed the other Hange eagerly.  
The Hange I was fingering rolled onto her back so it was easier for me to carry on pleasuring her and easier for me to watch her squirm and whimper.  
"Oh fuck..oh...oh LEVI, god...a-AH...yes!" she moaned, and her breath hitched as I saw her clit being rubbed. I looked in confusion and shock. Then I noticed it was the other Hange. I smirked and went back to making out with her, enjoying hearing the other Hange's cries.  
"Ahhh...!!" Hange cried as I felt my fingers become coated. I then felt her pull those fingers into her mouth, and I couldn't not laugh. The fact that she surprised me by not making a comment about how I hardly ever laugh was in my mind for a second, but my train of thought disappeared as I felt her suck my fingers lustfully, and I realised that the Hange who I was making out with was pressing kisses to me as she gradually got lower. I then felt her breath on my cock again, and my own breath hitching dissolved into a moan. Then the other Hange wrapped her arms around me and kissed my shoulder while checking me out. I felt her staring at me, and I sensed her dominance as she bit down on me, lacing her other hand in my hair. I couldn't resist groaning, actually being even more aroused by her biting me. Hange taking me in her mouth over and over again was just a bonus.  
Did she feek anynore blood rush to my dick as I was bit by her? I found I didn't mind that much as she pulled away from me, laughing at something. 

As well as being really hot and awesome, did my two girls have a sexy telepathic connection?  
"Oh Levi," she sighed, sounding like she was orgasming again already.

"You look so good like this. You do anyway, but your ass is so fuckable," she whispered in my ear. 

My throbbing cock was covered on the incredibly warm wetness of Hanges mouth, and damn it was so amazing to feel her mouth moving to my balls and then dragging back to the tip.  
I was panting as I tried to hold back my orgasm. I didn't want to cum too soon. But I looked down and saw her gleaming, innocebr brown eyes look up at me and I instantly looked away as I came messily. She moaned casually and I swear that was enough to nearly get me off a second time. I helped her off of me and she wiped off some of my cum trailing from her mouth to my dick. I smiled at her, still panting and we kissed lovingly. Then I felt the other Hange's hand squeeze my ass and something thick and plastic rubbed up against me. Shit. That was a strap-on.  
Well damn.  
"Come on, love." she breathed huskily into my ear, gripping my hair. I chuckled and stood up, going to the bed. I felt her hands on my back, gently pushing my torso down and the sight I was greeted with was the other Hange's cunt, dripping and very tempting to taste. I smirked but then my breath hitched as Hange's dildo nudged my asshole. This isn't exactly new to me, but I tensed every time I felt the coldness of the lube.  
"Hey Levi," she said to me comfortingly. "I won't hurt you."  
"I know. Guess it just a big temperature change."  
They both laughed, and I felt the Hange in front cup my cheek gently.  
"You'll be fine, darling."  
"I know." I looked up at her and she looked so beautiful, smiling down at me as the sun shone behind her through the window.  
I then returned my gaze to her glistening pussy and leaned forward, licking her and hearing a soft gasp followed by a sigh of relaxation.  
"Ohhh...."  
I then felt the plastic slowly enter me, and it felt so good. How big was that thing?  
"Ah...It feels so good." Hange moaned from behind, joining the other Hange gently whining. Maybe the plastic was pleasuring her as well as me. I'm glad she gets to feel something too. I carried on slowly eating out Hange, taking time to taste all of her and her breath kept hitching.  
Soon Hange must have wanted more because she asked me if I could go faster. I pulled away, only saying yes before I went back to making the Hange in front cry out as I slowly devoured her. Hange behind me picked up speed and began ramming into me straight away. I gasped for breath and felt a primal desire inside of me as I decided I was determined to make Hange cum all over my tongue. I dived right back in, earning louder, more pleading cries.  
Her dildo hit my prostate over and over again, driving me mad.  
"Ah....Hange...fuck..." I hissed inbetween clenched teeth, groaning as I pulled away from Hange.

Hange in front then shuffled closer, gasping my name as she masturbated and rubbed her clit as I ate her out animalistically. She wailed and came in my mouth. She panted, I groaned, and other Hange let out high pitched moans. It was happening so fast.  
Hange in front grabbed my cock and began giving me a fast handjob.  
"Ahh-hhhh!. H-Hange..." I stuttered as her hand flew up and down, and I know she was looking at me lustfully.  
"Yeah, you're so...f-f-oh- fucking good baby!" The other Hange gasped shakily.  
I groaned and came messily into Hange's hand. When did I get on my knees? Thank god she didn't stop jerking me off while I was cumming, it felt good  
We all sighed and panted. Hange took the dildo out of her, having came at the same time I did, so the end of the strap on I didn't see was soaked all the way and still dripping. It was mesmerizing.  
A few rustles later, she wrapped her arms around me, sighing from exhaustion. The other Hange already had her arms around me too, so I was sandwiched in-between them. Our heartbeats were still steadying. I kissed one of them then the other.  
"Amazing..." I muttered, and my girls hugged me in agreement.


End file.
